To Be A Man
by BlackSoulStar
Summary: Raku can't take over from his father without firsy having sex, so to become a man he get's his fake girlfriend to help him out.
1. Chapter 1

Raku walked into his fathers office and saw he was working hard and took a seat in front of him. His dad looked stern and angry and he looked up to see his son and smiled gently at him, "Raku, son. We have to discuss something about your relationship with Chitoge," Raku gulped but nodded his head all the same. "Well the thing is most of our guys and her gang are getting suspicious that you don't act like a couple. You never hang out, kiss or have gotten anywhere,"

Raku gulped but nodded his head again. He was not going to interrupt his father when he was speaking "-and you know how I will be retiring next week and this will be for you...well we can not let you take over until you have become a man and have had sex," Raku gasped and shook his head.

"I need to head to school now," and then he grabbed his bag and scampered away from the house and towards school.

When he arrived he saw Chitoge chatting with Onodera and he walked over and put a hand on her waist and nuzzled his head into her shoulder. She gasped but didn't say anything or try to move him away, she reached up and stroked his head. She could feel that he was shaking and was clearly terrified of something, "Raku, are you alright?" And he shook his head and put another hand onto her waist and pulled her body in closer to his.

She blushed at feeling him so hot against her back and turned to have a word with him. Straight away she noticed that he was blushing heavily and was looking away, "Meet me at the doors after school. We need to talk. It's urgent," he said before taking his seat and talking to Shuu who was patting his back and trying to calm him down.

"What was that about?" Onodera asked looking to Raku who was blushing horribly. Chitoge shrugged and moved over to sit beside Raku and just stared at him trying to depict what was wrong with him. She stared for so long, trying to decipher the problem. He glanced over at her then went red in the face and turned away. Chitoge chuckled and wrote him a note, '_What is it?_' She handed him the note and he scribbled back to her.

'_Need to be alone to tell - and need to be wear lots of padding,_' he handed it back and Chitoge chuckled but said nothing.

The end of the day finally arrived and Chitoge was walking with Onodera and a few other girls. Raku ran after her and touched her shoulder. She looked at him and gasped, "Oh crap. I forgot," she took his hand and he smiled and he led her away from the group. He led her back to his home which she wasn't that chuffed about.

"Where's father?" Raku asked one of his men who said he was in his study, so Raku with his fingers lacing with Chitoges went into the study to find his father and he took a seat.

"Father would you care to repeat what you told me this morning," The male nodded and walked over to her and smiled.

"Our two gangs are worried that you aren't dating, so we ask if you could me a bit more clingy around another and I ask if you could have sex with my son. I am about to retire next week and when he steps up he has to have lost his virginity. It's a law," Chitoge didn't really catch the explanation and was bright red.

"Right, love birds...to your room," Raku led Chitoge away and into his room and saw that a western styled bed was in his room with a sofa. He sat her down on the sofa and went to grab some manga he was reading and continued it.

"S-sex?" She asked after about an hour.

"Yeah. Sex," she went red again and buried her face in his hands. Raku went back to manga leaving her to die on his couch. He had done his dying that morning so he was more in control.

"I think we should start...getting intimate then," Chitoge whispered and looked up to see Raku staring at her with confusion.

"So you are alright with this?" And she nodded her head slowly and sat closer to him. Raku put down his manga and looked to the girl and touched her cheek softly, "So I guess kissing would be first?"

Raku cupped her cheek and brought his face closer to hers, "No hurting me...please," she nodded and pressed their lips together. Raku closed his eyes, her lips were soft, she smelt nice, he was assuming it was her hair. It smelt like apples.

He retreated after a few seconds and opened his eyes to see Chitoge blushing and smiled gently at her, "So we have a week," she began and looked to see him with a small blush and he nodded his head.

"Should we kiss again?" And she nodded. The two leaned back in and resumed kissing. A knot built up in his stomach as he kissed Chitoge. He was scared if he went any further then he'd get hit, but so far she was content.

He somehow found his tongue in her mouth and he was pushing against her so that she lay on the seat. He noticed that his tongue was fighting with hers and she tasted so good. He could tell she had some meatballs at lunch.

"Young Master," One of the men walked in to see the two making out. He blushed and turned round, "Dinner has been served and we have a guest. Come now," The male then scampered off. Raku pulled away and saw that their lips was connected by a trail of saliva.

"Sorry about that," he sat up and rushed to the door. "I didn't realise we had gone so far. Was that okay?" Chitoge nodded slowly and followed Raku down the halls, holding his hand.

"That was great," she whispered and he blushed heavily. He didn't even realise when they ended up using their tongues but it felt great and he'd defiantly would do it again.

They made their way into the hall and he led Chitoge to their seats. His father sat at the top of the table. On his right at the top end of the table was Raku then Chitoge. Then opposite was two navy blue haired people; one adult and the other was about six year old girl.

Raku got up from his seat and walked over to the two people and gave them a hug, giving the little girl a kiss on the forehead. He received a large hug from the male and he took a seat beside Chitoge who was staring at him confused.

"Chitoge, this is Ryoma, my older brother and the girl is Rina, my niece," Ryoma smiled to Chitoge. "Ni-san this is Chitoge, my girlfriend,"

"Ha," he laughed, "It's fake. She is trying to gain something,"

"Master Ryoma. I tell you with the honesty that I have, that the two are in fact an item...they were even making out when I brought them down for dinner,"

"Damn you. Give me some," Ryoma held out his fist and Raku bumped his own fist and picked up his chopsticks and dug into the heavy meal that his family had prepared. Usually he would cook, but he was busy in the bedroom.

The next day of school, Raku walked in a lot more cheerier than usual, "I'm going to confess," Onodera told Ruri who gave her a thumbs up as they watched as Raku walked in with a bright smile. He made his way over to Chitoge and held her shoulder. She smiled and gave him a soft peck on the lips and he snuggled into her back as they spoke with Shuu who was by this point having a heart attack.

Onodera slumped into her chair and just stared. They kissed. They were an item, "Wow...so that happened," Shuu laughed. "Why are you so happy?"

"Ryo-chan's back," he smiled then looked to Chitoge who giggled at calling her brother chan. He blushed and hid his face in her neck as they spoke, "He's taking me out for practice. Chitoge, might not be able to come round tonight. We'll see,"

"Please try and come round. Even if it's 1 in the morning," Raku nodded and sat down at his table with Chitoge and sent her a text.

'_I'm this giddy from just last night...what's saturday going to be like,'_ Chitoge looked at her text before looking to Raku who was trying to hide his smirk. Saturday they had arranged to finally do it. They were to go to Raku's...most men would leave with their dad and they could do it any where. Their was to be three men staying back to protect the house while others went out drinking and were to return by eleven o'clock at night, so they had to be done by then.

When the day finally ended, Raku went in the gym hall practicing with his brother as he was sent a text saying he'd be in there, "Come round after?" And Raku nodded and turned his attention to his brother who was stretching.

Chitoge went home and found her dad in his quarters and was reading, "Raku may be over," she said simply.

"I heard from Saratobi that you will be doing adultery with him," Chitoge blushed but nodded her head. Her dad walked over to her and handed her a box of pills.

"For him to become a man, it has to be without latex," Chitoge blushed and walked into her bedroom and went for a shower. She found her self some nice lingerie, it was pink with frills. She looked over at a box of tissues and wondered if she should stuff but decided against it.

She heard a knock at her window and turned to see Raku, she opened the window and pulled him in. She shut her window and made her way to her own sofa and sat down. She took his hand and cuddled into his shoulder.

"Now what?" She asked nervously. Raku shrugged then captured her lips softly and she melted into the touch. He moved his hands to her neck and was almost trying to hold on to her neck. His hands were so close to roaming her body.

When he came back to he noticed that his tongue was in her mouth once again with her pushing hers, she pushed away to breath, "Kiss my neck," she begged and he nodded and brought his lips to her neck and kissed it softly. Her skin was soft and warm and she tasted like apples.

He licked her skin, and heard her gasp and pulled back to see that her face was red. He reached up and kissed her forehead before taking her hands and licking her neck. He felt her knees raise and rest against his side and continued to lick at her soft neck.

She grabbed her collar and pushed it down so he could see her bare shoulder, Raku wasn't sure what she quite wanted but was too scared to ask her, "Could you erm, bite and suck...softly," Raku nodded and kissed her neck once again and at the crook of her neck nibbled and sucked on it making her gasp out and for her to ran her hands into his hair.

"Raku," She blushed and sat up making him retreat back to stare at her as she covered her mouth. He smiled and patted her hair softly, "Let me...," she ran her hands through the bottom of his hair and stroked his neck.

He nodded slowly and lay down and she topped him, she kissed his neck softly. He was indeed sweaty but for some reason she loved doing this to him. She moved her knee closer and heard him grunt in pain, she looked down and gasped when her knee was on his groin.

"Sorry," she jumped back and watched as his hand moved down to cup his abused groin. For some reason her hand moved down to, and cupped it over his own. They both blushed but she kept her hand firm and smiled.

"Chitoge...kiss my neck," She nodded and moved back up to kiss his neck and to lick and suck and nibble. She couldn't believe they were doing this. It should be weird, but it wasn't. It felt perfect.

Chitoge grabbed his hand and got her to touch her breast. Her body moved on it's own at times but she wanted him to touch her there. He was nervous and scared but he still softly palmed it, "Would it be okay, if I touch them directly," Chitoge nodded and let his hands go under her t-shirt and under her bra and took a good fell of her breasts.

"Wow," he smiled and leaned forward to kiss her some more. The two were back in a heated fight for dominance when her door swung open and stood Tsugumi gasping seeing the position the two were in. They were so busy making out they didn't see her standing there.

"RAKU ICHIJO!" She screeched blushing heavily. The two looked at the dark haired girl who was growling now. She marched over and grabbed Raku who just moved away, "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?!" She screamed and more of the men rushed in including her dad who smiled at the two.

"Tsugumi. They are dating, it's only natural," She nodded and turned to see the tablets on her desk and gasped seeing the birth control tablets and that there was already one missing. "Dinner is ready. Raku you are welcome to join us," The male thanked him and followed Chitoge who had to fix her bra and took him to the dining hall.

The two sat next to each other eating slowly while glancing at Tsugumi who was almost growling at the two. Even Claude was glaring at the two. Raku smiled softly then looked to Chitoge, she was beautiful. He couldn't even believe that soon he was going to have sex with her. She was so amazing. She was more than willing to have sex with him so he can be in charge.

"Father, before I forget, I'll be spending the night at Raku's on saturday," she explained simply as she ate some curry. The male only nodded simply knowing what would be happening on that saturday. Tsugumi shook her head along with Claude.

"I will be accompanying you then," Tsugumi burst out but her father shook his head.

"She is safe hands with Raku protecting her. He is a master in martial arts and Judi. She is safe with him,"

"Wait...honey you never told me that you were a master," Raku nodded slowly then looked down to his phone to see that his father was calling. He stood up, bowed then walked away to speak with his father.

"Bad news," His dad began.

"What?"

"Thursday is when you take over. You have to be a man by then," Raku hissed then looked to see Chitoge smiling and looked down to see his hands.

"Dad it's tuesday,"

"So tomorrow you'll have sex or tonight," Raku growled angrily then saw Chitoge standing at the door with a frown. She walked over to him and put an arm around his waist and let him take deep breaths.

"I'll be taking over thursday, not saturday...so that means, today or tomorrow will be d-day," Chitoge nodded slowly, blushing deeply then looked to her dad and told him the news.

"Want to do it now?" He asked and Chitoge shrugged. He stood up and lead her away and Raku into his daughters room. They took a seat on the couch and held hands.

"I think having sex tonight will be best. I can't send our men away like originally planned, so I'll just ensure that they don't come close," The two nodded shaking softly. The male walked out and Raku turned to Chitoge who was blushing heavily and watched as began to unbutton her shirt, but Raku stopped her and he instead un-buttoned them.

He watched as her shirt fell open and he smiled softly at her breasts that were hidden by a cute bra. He reached forward and stroked her breasts over the material and waited until she got comfortable with him touching her there. He reached behind her and unclasped her bra and let it fall down.

"Before you look...don't laugh. Okay?" Raku nodded slowly and saw her cute average sized breasts. He smiled and moved his head forward and put his face in between them and felt Chitoge run her hands in his hair. She took out the two small pins he always wore and put them onto the floor and lifted his shirt up and over his head and the two just sat like that for a while talking.

"You are the best...right?" He whispered to her and she nodded slowly continuing to stroke his hair.

"I'll be gentle...but I am a guy and well...you are extremely hot," she blushed and turned her head away but continued to stroke his hair. She found it soothing more than anything. Raku lifted his head and massaged her breasts slowly and she arched her back, loving the feeling and wrapped her arms around his shoulders.

Raku took one of her pink nipples in his mouth and sucked on it making her gasp and roll her hips slowly, "R-Raku...s-stop," she begged but her hands brought his face was closer so he wasn't going anywhere. He smiled softly and gave it a soft kiss and used his thumb on the nipple and swirled it around.

She heard him almost purring and looked down to see that he was semi-hard and looked to see that it was irritating him, "Can I?" She looked down and he did to, to see his erection. She stood up and grabbed his trousers and boxers and one quick motion brought them down to his knees and saw how big he was. He wasn't overly huge but he did have some strength.

She sat on his lap and stared at it for a while, figuring how to approach it, "What would you like me to do?" She asked looking at it.

"That's too much freedom I am not comfortable with," he laughed and she giggled before she touched the inner of his lap. "I'd ask to be deep throated but what ever you are comfortable with," he blushed looking away from her. Chitoge gasped and sat in between his legs and watched as he grabbed her hands held them as she sighed.

"You don't have to...you know...this is a bonus...it's just sex I have to do," Chitoge nodded but grabbed his shaft and heard Raku's breath became ragged and raw. She giggled and looked up to him.

"Sensitive much," she giggled and he bit his lip. She was only just touching it and yet he was already loving it.

"Shut up! Lot of nerves in there," he gasped and she saw the foreskin was pealing away slowly as he got harder and harder. He reached down and touched her cheek.

"You don't have to. I have to take your virginity, you don't have to give me a blow jo-ugh," Chitoge had decided during then to suck on the tip. "You don't have to," he panted but she continued anyway, their left hands lacing. Her tongue swirled over the top and he let out another moan and was hunching over and kissed her head softly.

His free hand moved her hair away as it tickled the inside of his legs, she smiled and began to bob her head up and down slowly. It was salty, it didn't taste good, it rubbed against the inside of her mouth weird, her tongue hurt and felt dry. She had to be careful not to get her teeth on it as that would be extremely sore, but for some reason it turned her on. All of it, she found her self almost kneeing, it going further and further down her throat and she was drooling and it dripped onto her legs but she couldn't stop.

She heard Raku grunt and she pulled back and was back at the tip, so he could calm down some, "You just deep throated me," He panted. Chitoge nodded and did it again, bobbing her head only at the hilt.

"Chi-" Raku gasped, grabbing her head and keeping her still as he orgasmed, his cum hitting the back of her throat. Chitoge spluttered when she was finally released and looked to see that Raku was slouched and was panting heavily. He was hard again and she sighed and sat up beside him.

"Wow...that was amazing," Chitoge laughed and kissed his lips softly and looked down to see he was still hard.

"On your bed or on the couch?" Raku asked her looking to her neat bed.

"Here, I don't want to get my bed messy," Raku nodded and lay her down against the arm rest and slowly took the rest of her clothing off and lay them down. Chitoge was blushing heavily and he was too.

"Can I ask if you can just shove it in, nicely and not prepare me," Raku kissed her nose but shook his head. He put two fingers into his mouth and sucked on them for a few seconds and stuck a single finger into her. She gasped and put her arms around his neck and allowed him to pump his finger in slowly, he then added the second finger and scissored her as much as possible. He pumped them in and out and heard her moan softly.

"Please...now?" Raku nodded and lined himself up before entering her. He waited for Chitoge to be comfortable and watched as she bucked her hips up and he began to thrust into her.

The door swung open and they heard a scream. The two of them turned to see Tsugumi blushing and had a gun in her hand. Raku buried his head in Chitoge's shoulder out of embarresment.

"GET OUT!" She screamed and her friend ran out almost in tears. Raku chuckled softly.

"I'm so dead. If I'm gonna die, can I stay like this," He rested his head upon the blondes shoulder and she put her hands in his hair and stroked his hair softly.

"Keep thrusting," she begged and he did. He thrusted hard into her. Like nothing else mattered, he could hear his skin slapping against hers.

"Chitoge...I don't know if it is because we are doing this, but...," He looked down and saw her smiling and his heart just ached from seeing it, "No...I know this...Chitoge...I love you," The girl smiled back at him and lay her head back and just allowed him to pound into her. It felt so good and she didn't want to talk as she was certain her voice was tremble.

"I'm so close," He cried out and he pulled out and cam over her chest and lay on top of her panting heavily. She wrapped her arms around his torso and just lay beside him panting heavily. The male stood up and grabbed his clothes and got dressed.

"I'm going to head home," he smiled to her. She rushed over wrapping her arms around his neck and giving him a soft kiss.

"I love you too," she smiled and allowed him to jump out the window and take off.

* * *

><p>Chitoge was talking with Onodera and Ruri, "Just confess. It was just a small kiss nothing else," Chitoge wasn't sure who Onodera was talking about but couldn't care less. She had sex last night and he confessed his love to her. She was delighted.<p>

"RAKU ICHIJO!" A scream echoed through the halls and she turned and watched as Raku came running in and grabbed Chitoge and hid behind her, to protect himself.

"HOW DARE YOU VANDALISE MY MISSTESS WITH YOUR PENIS!" She ran into the room seeing him using her mistress as a shield and got even more pissed. "FIRST YOU HAVE SEX WITH HER! THEN YOU LEAVE. WAS IT JUST A HUMP AND DUMP?!" Raku was bright red and was massaging Chitoges arm as she looked down as everyone gawked at them.

"I had to go home. I had to take care of things at home," he said looking down to the floor. Tsugumi was about to speak but Shuu wrapped an arm around her shoulder.

"Tsugumi, you are embarrassing not only the two of them but yourself. Did you have you ear at the door?" He smirked and the girl took her seat while Shuu high fived Raku and turned to see Onodera was in tears and Ruri was hissing at them.

"I'll ask the deats later when your girl is gone," Raku looked to Chitoge who was fidgeting beside him. Raku went into his pocket and put something in her hand and left his hand remaining in hers. She smiled softly and removed her hand and put it into her pocket to drop the content.

"So what happens when you take over," Chitoge asked looking down to her feet.

"I just fill out the paperwork and the men answer to me. I have to create one war and such...," Chitoge frowned and watched as he pulled out notebook and she was carefully reading it over and saw at the end some of his doodles. She wasn't even bothered about the plan of war, she was so interested in his doodles and such like. They were so cute.

She noticed that there was something written to her, 'I won't be telling Shuu of last night. Cool. Why would I tell him how extremely hot you are and how amazing you are at doing BJ,' and at the side was a face of a blushing Raku. She smiled and gave him the book back and he smugly put it into his bag and took a seat beside her at their desk.

He passed her a note,_ 'Come round to mine after school_,' Chitoge looked to him and he gave her a small wink and she just giggled and passed back.

'_K_'

* * *

><p><strong>I watched the OVA and i just needed to put some of my OTP. I don't like Onodera at all. I'm sorry but I hate her. She just annoys me so much. There will be one more chapter.<strong>

**Please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

A month past since he became the head of the Yukuza and at the moment it was easy, just like the start of every year but soon enough it was to get harder. Raku sat in a room that was empty (furniture wise apart from a small table and his pillow he sat on) he had nothing to do. His friends were coming to visit and they'd hang out. Chitoge was coming over as well and that was all he really cared about. He couldn't wait to see her.

Ever since she had helped him lose his virginity their fake relationship was now very much real and now that it was real and they wanted to see each other they never could, unlike when it was fake and they didn't want to see each other but were forced into a smile and nice words.

Ryoma had left not that long ago with his daughter and were off to Tokyo as they were fed up with the more rural area's where they lived. His father still made most of the important decisions that would include money and little details on the wars they had. His father was currently sleeping in his bedroom with nothing better to do.

Raku stood up and went outside and sat on the porch and watched as Chitoge rushed up the garden and sat beside him taking his hand and putting onto her lap. Shuu walked up the garden next with Onodera and Ruri. Onodera was looking down at the ground as she walked over. Tsugumi was behind almost hissing.

"Hey man," Raku held out his fist and bumped it with his best friend who took a seat on the other side of him. Chitoge noticed the sad look in both Tsugumi and Onodera. She could just imagine her holding her prize, the thing they wanted the most and here she was, holding him, cherishing him as he was her most valued possession.

One of Raku's men walked out and handed Chitoge a large drink, which she was assuming was a coffee. She looked at it, whipped cream on top with chocolate shavings with a flake sticking out. She smiled and took a sip, "You remembered," she purred as she took a sip at her hot beverage. Another male came out with regular water for the rest of them and another large coffee with marshmallow and toffee sauce in a love heart.

"You guys got close quickly," Shuu smiled as he sipped on the mundane water. He wanted a fancy coffee too. Ruri glared at the lovers as they whispered to each other. She was friends with Chitoge but knew Onodera more so her allegiance lay with the latter.

Raku leaned against Chitoge who was being treated like the first lady. She sipped on her coffee slowly her eyes on Raku as he stretched and gave out a large yawn. He was tired. She could see the bags under his eyes already and how his energy was at a minimal.

After a few hours and him dosing off on Chitoge's lap did she suggest that he should head inside to get some rest. The rest of the group stood and walked away while Chitoge led her boyfriend inside and into his bedroom. They took their usual seats on the couch and just sat next to each other holding hands.

Raku pulled Chitoge onto his lap and kissed her lips softly until she was butter on his lap. She seductively wrapped her arms around his shoulders and just let Raku touch her. He only ran his hands up her own until it had goose bumps, "You are tense. What's wrong?" Chitoge sighed heavily in Raku's arm as his hand slithered up her top and massaged her flat stomach.

"Erm...kiss me first," Raku kissed her softly on the lips like she had requested. She still tasted of coffee from earlier and she still tasted sweet, "Did you know that Onodera was deeply in love with you before we got together," she made air quotes on together and Raku shook his head.

If he had never gotten with Chitoge this would have been the best news ever but he had a girl on his lap and she was sexy and how would he say more daring. With Chitoge he could act normal but with Onodera he had to act like some prince that he wasn't. He had to pretend that he could do anything for her when he couldn't. At least with Chitoge she knows that he can't do everything and he doesn't feel that he would have to do everything for her.

"-Well I think they are-"

"-wait who are they?"

"Oh Tsugumi. She doesn't know that I know that she is deeply in love with you,"

"Damn was I in some type of harem," Chitoge burst into laughter nodding her head. He leaned forward and pressed his lips to hers until she couldn't breath. He smiled softly as he thought of the girls that surrounded him, that loved him.

"Well they look at me with disgust because I won your heart,"

"Well I think my sex skills did that," she chuckled and nodded her head.

"Defiantly that. It feels like I betrayed them,"

"You're dating a Yakuza member, think they should sort out their priority," Chitoge nodded and rested her head on his shoulder while he continued to stroke her back and her long blonde hair. She never realised how grown up he was. How he could handle a situation. How he could make her feel safe and secure. How he managed to absorb all of her worries and fear and let them float away. She never realised just how much of a man he really was.

* * *

><p><strong>Another cheesy end. For all of you who join me in hating Onodera I thank you. I don't even know her first name and I don't plan on learning it. Well this story is done. I hope you wnjoyed the first M for Nisekoi xD<strong>


End file.
